wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
If Wings of Fire Had Social Media
I have seen this idea floating around for a while so I decided to do this but with Wings of Fire characters! Hope you enjoy your read <3 Everything in this is meant as a joke, and I don't have any intentions to offend people. If I do, I am very sorry. ''Jade Winglet on Whatsapp 1: Winter's In A Foul Mood'' Summary: Winter is in a foul mood and starts arguments with everyone, roasts everyone AND gets Turtle to leave the chat. Wowie Winter. Usernames Moonwatcher- IWatchTheMoons (M for short) Qibli- ThornsTheBest (Q for short) Winter- ILikeScavengers (W for short) Kinkajou- GlorysTheBest (K for short) Carnelian- WarHardenedWarrior (C for short) Umber- QibliIsGorgeous (U for short) Turtle- BoringAnimusDragon (T for short) W''': Kinkajou, I haven't forgave you for chasing away that scavenger. '''K: AHEM, PRETTY-SCALES, BUT HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING AT THAT PRECISE TIME? W''': RainWings... they're insufferable. '''K: EXCUSE ME? Q''': Let's sort this out reasonably and quietly, can we? '''W: AND YOU. YOU STOLE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. Q''': Serves you right for cutting your 'love of your life' with glass shards. '''W: I HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT ISSUES OKAY? LEAVE ME ALONE. C''': i'm not surprised you guys are fussing over petty issues. '''M: Honestly Carnelian, this is probably the only time I'm agreeing with you. C''': i take that as a compliment. '''W: NO ONE HURTS MY DRAGON Q''': You mean my dragon. '''W: IF YOU DON'T WANT A FACE FULL OF FROSTBREATH I SUGGEST YOU CLAMP THAT MOUTH SHUT. U''': guys i think we forgot about someone '''W: WHO ELSE COULD WE FORGET BESIDES YOU U''': um... turtle's been sitting in a corner wide-eyed for about ten minutes out you dithering idiot. '''T: l e a v e m e a l o n e W''': WELL THEN LEAVE THE CHAT! ''Turtle has left the chat.'' '''Q: LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE W': IF YOU'RE SO SMART YOU SHOULD'VE INTERVENED ~End of Story 1, hope you laughed~ ''Jade Winglet on Whatsapp 2: Turtle Rejoins the Chat Usernames were stated above already ! '''Summary: Winter roasts more dragons on chat and Turtle comes back. M''': You are ''not ''the Winter I knew. '''W: How dare ''you! '''Q': She has a point. What's up with you and all the sudden coldness? Get it? Cold? Cause' your an IceWing? Hah-hah, I'm so funny. W': i seriously want to freeze your jaws ''shut. '''Q: I invite you to try. M''': Guys. ''Kinkajou is online'' ''Carnelian was afk for more than ten minutes and was kicked. Reason Carnelian was afk: Can't be bothered anymore'' ''Umber went offline.'' '''W: three moons she's here. K''': GUESS WHO'S BACK~ BACK AGAIN! '''W: �� K''': I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT YOU, WINTER. YOU BEST GET TURTLE TO REJOIN ASAP OR I'LL-I'LL- '''W: Shove a pineapple up my snout? K''': SCREEEEE YOU ASKED FOR THIS '''Q: Just- guys give me a minute. Qibli has gone afk. Reason Qibli has gone afk: Why do I have to do everything here? M''': Absolutely great. '''W: I didn't know you even had a shred of sarcasm in you, NightWing. K''': I'm pretty sure the Ice-NightWing rivalry was over already? '''W: Huh. Didn't know you were capable of not ''killing my eardrums and spamming in caps. '''K: '''WHY YOU! '''W': Oh great. Turtle has joined the chat. Qibli is back from afk. Q''': Thanks to my ''terrific ''charming skills, Turtle's back. '''W: More like terrible. K''': Turtle, you're back~ '''W: Disgusting. Winter went offline. Moon went offline. ~End of Story 2, hope you laughed!~ Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)